


After

by eltera



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltera/pseuds/eltera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to believe it, so he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a fic. It's more just my ramblings on what I think would have happened between shots in the movie right after Sixsmith found Frobisher in the bath tub. It's depressing and totally un-beta'd so all errors and mistakes are mine.

I can imagine, even though it wasn't in the movie, they only had the voice over of Frobisher's last letter, but I can imagine Sixsmith finally, after long minutes, or they might have been hours, he couldn't tell through the fog of his grief, rising slowly to glance back through the doorway into the bedroom where there was a pen lying on top of a ragged piece of paper next to an open bottle of ink. Inconspicuous but immensely important. He rose carefully, making sure that the man in his arms didn't fall but was gently laid back down into the place where he had died, was dead. Sixsmith would slowly walk back through the doorway, stumbling slightly and marking the door frame with a smear of blood. Glancing at it, he would think, how did that get there? And then he would look down to see his hands covered in the blood of his lover, see it smeared down the front of his shirt. It would give him pause, more tears would fall down his cheeks but they would go unnoticed. Finally he would try to stand a little straighter and only mostly succeed. He would gradually walk the last few paces to the desk and that ragged, ink stained piece of paper. Reading it would make him cry even more but not only tears of sadness. The joy of hearing Frobisher's voice in his head would overcome everything, if only for a few moments. _I believe there is another world waiting for us. A better world._ And maybe there was. He had to believe that there was something more. Another reality, another Time, another Place, another world where he would be able to hear that voice in his ear instead of in his mind, and where he could touch pale limbs that weren't starting to chill but still had unconquerable joy and warmth and life in them. He had to believe it, so he did.


End file.
